Beyblade Champions
by sraha
Summary: not complete; 4 chapters: my first fanfic, it contains love, but mostly it's some events, neatly organized. Meh, my sister said it was cool. Reviews are greatly appriciated. :)
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1  
---------  
  
"Kenny! Max! Kai! Rei! We did it! YEAAH!" Tyson yelled while running out of the Canadian beyblading stadium.  
  
"The bladebreakerz around the world!" Max yelled, throwing his hand into the air.  
Rei and Kenny cheered behind them, jumping up and down, and Kai... well for once he was cheering with the rest.   
"That's the last qualifying battle! We're the best!" Kenny shouted, carrying dizzi. Tyson held his Beyblade in his hand,   
"You hear that dragoon? We are_ THE BEST!" He rushed his fist into the air.   
"But remember Tyson. There's always room for improvement." Kenny nagged.  
"I can't wait to tell everyone!" Rei shouted.  
"This is awesome!" Kai yelled.   
"I have to tell my mom. But she probably already heard from somewhere or another." Said max, running to a nearby pay phone. Slipping in 25 cents, he dialled his mother's cell phone number, "Hello? Mom? Guess what! Oh. You heard. Isn't it the best? Yeah! That's great! I'll see you then!" he hung up, "Guess what guys?" They all turned their heads, "My mom is coming to Canada right now to congratulate us! I haven't seen her since we were in Russia! She's in the middle of her flight right now from Mexico!" Max was so excited, he jumbled up his words.  
"Awesome!" Tyson said, in his usual enthusiasm.   
"Awwwweeesooommme." Kenny sighed, while typing on dizzi. Slightly blushing. Max leans to Rei,  
"He's all happy because he wants to see Emily." he giggles. And Rei chuckles lightly.   
"I am not! I... I... I... well. I don't think so." he blushes a bit more before snapping out of it.   
"You're pants are on fire." Dizzi said, while making lights bleep.   
"I am not lying!" Kenny yelled.  
"Okay okay. No need to have a cow." Tyson said, while shaking his hands.   
Soon after that they walked over to the airport. Sightseeing along the way.   
"Gee, Toronto is so big!" Max stood in awe.   
"Yeah. I would guess so. There are millions of people here." Kai said calmly.   
As they walked into the front doors of the airport they heard a crackle from the public announcement system.   
  
  
center*Ffffzzzzzzt* "Flight 393 from Mexico arriving at gate 8." *fffzzzzzpzzt*/center  
  
"That's it!" Max yelled while running down to gate 8. He saw his mom standing with her luggage, "MOOOOOOM!" he ran to hug her. "It's so good to see you mom!"  
"It's great to see you too!" she returned his hug. "I hope you remember the all starz!"  
"Haha. Of course I do mom!" He greeted the people on the team.   
"Hey Michael!" he shook the guy's hand. "How's Trigle doing?" He then paces over to the football player, "Hey Steven!"  
"Hey Max! Congrats!" Steven grunted  
"Thanks man!" he waved slightly, "Eddy! You look taller!" Max laughed,  
"Well, I have been working out."  
"And Em..." max looked around for Emily, "Emily?" His mom leaned to his ear and giggled,  
"She's over there with your friend Kenny..." she points a finger at the two over by the gate. Max bursts out in laughter,   
"HAHA! I told Kenny he liked her!" He jumped up and down pointing in their direction, "I told him!" Rei and Tyson looked over,  
"Is that Kenny? Talking to a girl? Ohm gosh." Tyson laughed.  
"Max was just telling me earlier!" Said Rei. They all huddled and laughed to themselves, then looked back, smiling ear to ear, about to laugh again. Then something unexpected happened. Kenny KISSED Emily. All of their expressions dropped to a straight face,   
"EWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!" they all crooned quietly together. Then turned away. Emily and Kenny then walked together back into the small crowd, expecting no one to notice they were away, both of them holding each others fingers. Everyone had a strange look to him or her, slightly confused, but mostly shocked.   
"Err. Kenny? Uh. Can I have a word with you?" Tyson motioned to Kenny to step out of the gate for a second. "What were you thinking?"  
"When?" Kenny asked.  
"Like... 2 seconds ago! When you kissed.... ugh. Emily." Tyson said, mildly disgusted.   
"Uh." Kenny blushed. "I was thinking..."  
"Well?" Tyson hurried him.  
"I kind of like her! So I kissed her! Okay?" He covered his face while he turned even redder.  
"Ohm gosh." Tyson laughed, while dancing around in circles, "Kenny loves Emily! Kenny loves Emily!"  
"AHHH!" Kenny yelled. "I do not!"  
"Then why did you kiss her?"  
"I do not!" Kenny said confused.  
"What?" Tyson said.  
"I DO NOT!" Kenny answered running away into the crowd, with dizzi on top of his head.  
"Oh no. What have I done?" Tyson regretted his teasing.  
  
Tyson walked back to the group, with a sad expression on his face.  
"Where's Kenny?" Emily asked  
"Uh. He had to go pee." Tyson made up on the spot.  
"Pee? Oh. Okay." She said, slightly embarrassed.  
"Pee?" Max repeated, quietly into Tyson's ear.  
"Err. I can't say. Okay?"  
"Fine then!" Max said.   
  
Max and the All starz went to go sightseeing, And Tyson, Rei and Kai went to look for Kenny in the Blading park. The got some popcorn and started to look. After awhile, Tyson got worried...  
  
-------------  
END Chapter 1 


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2  
---------  
  
"Guys... have you seen Kenny?" He said with a hint of worry in his voice. Rei laughed,   
"I think I know where he is," he laughed again, cupping his ear with his hand. Tyson and Kai did the same, doing that they heard a slight sound of a giggle. EMILY'S GIGGLE!  
"Oh no!" Kai laughed. Tyson and Rei soon joined in the laughing. They followed the sound until they came to the ice cream shop in the Blading Park. Kenny... our Kenny. Was sharing an ice cream with Emily? What? Tyson ran up to them,  
"Hey you guys!" He yelled. Emily and Kenny quickly turned around and blushed.   
"H-h-hi guys." Kenny mumbled, blushing.  
"Uh. Hi." Emily waved slightly.   
"No more pretending." Kai said, "We know you guys. Are. Well." Rei laughed,  
"You know! Uhh. The thing with the kissing and the loving?" he put his hand behind his head in embarrassment. They just danced around the word.   
"You know! Going out!" Tyson yelled in frustration. Kenny and Emily nervously laughed while blushing a darker shade of red. A girl from the other side of the room glanced over to the group. With them being so loud and all. It would be hard not to.   
"Uh. Hello?" She stumbled up to them, while they were in a laughing mess.  
"Oh. Hi there." Rei answered, the short girl's long curled pink hair bounced as she walked.   
"Hi!" Tyson said, with more 'oomph' in his voice, "I'm Tyson." He slightly sighed, reaching out to shake her hand. She pulled out a blue tattered glove from her pocket and shook his hand.   
"I'm Yurei," she nodded. "But I prefer to be called Yuiyui."   
"Omigosh..." Tyson gasped, "You're.... You... You're THE Yuiyui!" She blushed,  
"You! That's who I thought it was! I saw you on the TV!" Rei gasped, as Kai stood in awe.  
"Uhh. Yeah." She nodded. "I play in bey-concerts. It's all funded by the BBA. They're held in parks like these." She hung her head down, "I'm just coming here to hang out today though." She giggled, "I need hang time too yanno!" Tyson stood there with his mouth open. "Hum." She directed to Rei, "What's your friend's problem?" she asked pointing to Tyson. Rei shrugged.  
"I.... I... I think I'm in looooooooooove!" Tyson heaved a sigh,  
"Oh wow! You guys are the blade breakers! Aren't you?" Tyson nodded triumphantly, "Where's Max?" she added, while slightly blushing. Tyson fell to the floor.   
"Why would you want -him-?" he whined.  
"I repair beyblades. He's really popular among me. Annnd.. Well, can I say he's cute?" she giggled.   
"Haha." Rei laughed. "Do you want to hang around us for the day? We'll eventually meet up with Max," he offered. She answered quickly-   
"Yeah! That'd be great!" She huddled up to Tyson, "Are you okay?" Tyson blushed,  
"Now I ammm." He laughed, and linked onto Yurei's arm. And they skipped away to the front gates of the park. Tyson laughed, as they saw Max and his mom in the distance. Yurei flipped out in a crushed frenzy,   
"Ohmigosh! Is that Max! Omigosh! I can't wait!" She giggled and bounced along, her guitar strapped on her back.  
"Yeahhhh." Tyson whined again, though he was very happy, Yuiyui clinged tighter than ever.   
"Hey guys!" Max said, running towards them. Rei then introduced Yuiyui, who was currently hiding behind Tyson shyly.   
"This is Yurei, you should know her as Yuiyui. Anyways. She wanted to meet you!" He laughed, as she giggles behind the infuriated Tyson. Rei grabbed her and shoved her to max, she giggled and raised her hand wiggling her fingers.   
"Hiii Max..." She blushed.   
"Hi there Yurei!" he laughed, in his un-knowing ways.   
"I repair beyblades too... I just heard you won the Championships, and.. and.. and... YOU'RE SO COOL!" she clung to him. He just laughed,   
"Wow. I didn't think I was this popular!" He then looked down at her, realizing who Yurei was. "OH MY GOD! You're YuiYui! The rockstar! Oh my god! I repair beyblades too! I love your music, and... and... and... YOU'RE SO COOL!" he clung back to her, resulting in a big hugged out mess. Leaving Tyson,  
"I want huggies toooo." he whined.  
-------------  
END Chapter 2 


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3  
--------  
  
Kai and Rei walked along the pathways in the park, viewing some of the beybattles. Kenny was close behind typing in information.  
"What d'ya think will happen now?" rei asked kai.  
"What do you mean?" he answered.  
"I mean, we won the championships. What do we do now? What do we have to build up to?"  
"I'm not sure. But I intend to find out..." Kai muttered as he closed in on a nearby bey-dish.  
"Whatever." Rei heaved as Kenny caught up to him.  
"These battelers are good." he said, informatively.  
"Yeah, well... not as good as us." He muttered, while walking off. Kenny shrugged and went to join Kai.  
  
Back at the hotel, Tyson was eating half the buffet table, and Max and Yuiyui sat around saying why eachother was 'so cool'.   
"You guys? Don't you want to eat?" Tyson asked,  
"Ohmigod! You're too cool!" Max said Ignoring tyson.  
"Ohmigod! You're too cool too!" Yuiyui giggled back.  
"Ohmigod!" Tyson mocked. Yuiyui and Max gave him an evil look.  
  
Kai was sitting at a cheering bey-dish, watching as the sparks flew off of the beyblades.  
"It looks like Kiari is going to win!" The ref cheered. The stone colored beyblade shoved the purple one out of the ring, to make a unanimous win, "Yeah! Kiari is the winner!" A tall girl stood up from the crowd, short misty blue hair tucked behind her ears. Her hat's cord hung down to her knees. She put one hand on her hip, and with the other, picked up the winning beyblade. She glanced at Kai, then she walked away.  
'Kiari? ...' Kai thought to himself. As he watched the next battle. Kenny looked at her as she walked away,   
"She was good! That was a good battle."   
"Yeah, I guess." Kai muttered, with his eyes fixated on the spinning tops below,  
  
Kiari walked through the alleyways, slinking into a hidden door. Uncovering a large warehouse, filled with beybladers.   
"Okay team!" she shouted to all the kids in the building. They all looked towards her, "It looks like we have a challenge."  
  
Kai, Kenny, and Rei walked back to the hotel. Kai still thinking about that one beyblader... She seemed familliar. Kenny patted Dizzi,   
"I can't believe how much information I compiled!" He laughed, "There were so many Beybladers!"  
"Yeah, I know! And most of them put up good battles!" Rei shouted.  
"Totally." Kai grunted, as they walked through downtown Toronto.   
  
They arrived at the hotel, just to see Max and Yuiyui huddled up sleeping, and Tyson sleeping with a messy face, with a plate of chicken on his stomach.  
  
"I guess they got tired." Rei laughed,   
"I guess so." Kenny poked Max. Kai just stood there, he was still confused about that beyblader, and what they were supposed to do now. He was caught up in thought.   
"Whaa?" Tyson sighed as he woke up,   
"Oh! You're awake!" Kenny said, as he opened up Dizzi.  
"And not a moment too soon!" Dizzi commented.   
  
-------------  
END CHAPTER 3 


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4  
---------  
  
"Kenny! You know that Kiari girl?" Dizzi added,  
"Yeah, the one who won today?"  
"That's her. I think somthings up." she commented. Kai bolted over to Kenny's side.   
"Who is she?" Kai asked attentivly.   
"She's the leader of the top beyblading team in Canada, The Avaitors, Well, Next to you guys anyways.  
"She didn't join in the Championships?" Rei asked.  
"No. They gained their Reputation from street battles, and Local contests." Dizzi said,  
"Wow. They must be really good." Tyson added.  
"Huh? Who?" Max said, coming from the corner, waking up Yuiyui.  
"Ahh?" She sighed, while clinging to Max.   
"Good morning!" Kenny laughed, "We're talking about Kiari, the leader of the..."  
"Avaitors?" Yuiyui asked.  
"Yeah, how do you know?" asked Kenny.  
"I'm part of them." All the guys gasped, at Yuiyui's happy, then confused face.   
"Do you know Kiari?" Kai asked.   
"No dah, she's my sister. We run the team together. I just go low key, my rockstar status and all." She smiled.   
"No way!" Tyson yelled.   
"Yes way." She said calmy. She took off her pink/blue guitar, to show that it was actually a guitar shaped launcher!  
"That's the most craziest thing ever seen!" Kenny gaped.   
"I'll show you how it works..." She said, holding the guitar's neck in her right hand, with the head of it near her hip. She got her beyblade, a pink one, with blue blades coming out of the sides, and clicked it onto the base of the guitar. Sliding it up the strings, made a long mellow sound, but was also building up speed for the launch. When she got to the head of the guitar, she let it rip! The beyblade flew through the room. It was at least 5 times faster than the boys' blades.   
"Wow!" Max said, tying to follow the blade.   
"Yeah, and that's not all. I have a bit beast too yanno." She gloated.   
"What's it's name?" Kenny asked, typing away on Dizzi.  
"Nimophillion." She added, showing a small peice in her hand. The picture on it was beautiful. A large angel fish like creature was embedded on it. Full of pink and blue pastel colors.   
"Sounds strong." Rei added.  
"Of course she does. Because she is." She laughed, as she caught her beyblade in her gloved hand,as at least 3 more rips appear on it, she giggles nervously, clinging to max again, "I really hope you don't mind..." Max laughs,   
"Why would we mind? We're very welcome." he said clinging back. Tyson mumbled,  
"You're only saying that because you like her."  
"Yep." He clung to her tighter,   
"Pffft. Whatever." Tyson bit back into the chicken. Kai walked out into the hall,  
'So, the famous Yuiyui is Kiari's sister... What am I trying to figure out? I'm so messed up.' He leaned against the wall, with his hand through his hair. Rei walked out,   
"What are you doing out here?" he asked,  
"None of your buisness," Kai replied.  
"C'mon inside then, with everyone else." Rei said, walking inside the room.  
  
----------------  
END OF CHAPTER 4 


End file.
